UN NUEVO FUTURO
by Akemi15111
Summary: Habían pasado 2 años desde que Sasuke volvió a Konoha. Sin embargo mucha gente sigue teniendo desconfianza de el...excepto un pelirosa llamada Sakura, quien nunca dejo de creer en él... En esos 2 años Sasuke y Sakura tienen una relación de noviazgo y comparten un departamento... En un futuro Sasuke querrá tener un relación más formal con Sakura.
1. Viviendo contigo

**Hola lectores este es un nuevo proyecto que eh tenido en mente…se trata de un sasusaku…**

**Los personajes de Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

***Los () son intervención mía.**

1.- Viviendo contigo

Sasuke había llegado de su misión y como siempre; llegaba, azotaba la puerta y gritaba el nombre de cierta pelirosa…

-Sakura!-gritó Sasuke en busca de aquella pelirosa

-Estoy en la cocina-contestó Sakura

^^Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar planto un beso en el cuello de Sakura al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura.

-A que se debe tanto cariño?-Pregunto Sakura quien aún estaba rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke

-Acaso una persona ya no puede hacer eso con quien más quiere?...

-Si…pero…

-Pero nada…por cierto, que cocinas?

-Ramen

-Ramen?!

-Si…

-Acaso vendrá el dobe de Naruto…?

Si…eres un adivino, también vendrá Hinata…-dijo Sakura de manera divertida y beso la mejilla de Sasuke

-Bien, y a que hora?

-A las 3:00 (claro está que PM)

-Ok, falta una hora.

-Si, ya lo se

-Y a que se debe que vengan?

-Quiero pasar tiempo con Hinata, y que tu y Naruto se lleven mejor

-Mmmmm…Creo que esta bien…excepto lo de llevarme mejor con Naruto…

-Pero…

-Sabes, en lo que termina de cocinarse el ramen, te parece si vemos un poco de tv.?

-Esta bien…-dijo Sakura y se sento en el sofá junto con Sasuke

^^Ambos estaban completamente dormidos hasta que el timbre de la puerto comenzó a sonar^^

-Abre tu…-dijo Sasuke bostezando

-No…tu abre…-dijo Sakura un poco adormilada… (que digo un poco, muy adormilada)

-Esta bien-dijo Sasuke tallándose los ojos…

**Bueno eh aquí el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews porfavor**


	2. Una pregunta

**Hola de nuevo lectores…quiero agradecerles por sus reviews ya me que animan a seguir escribiendo este fic.**

**Como siempre ya saben los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto solo los utilizo para crear esta historia**

2.- Una pregunta

-Hola…¿Hay alguien en casa?-dijo Hinata casi en un susurro

-TEME!, abre la puerta!-gritó Naruto desde afuera

~~Sasuke abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Hinata y a Naruto, dedicandole a Naruto una mirada asesina~~

-Sakura,¿Qué cocinaste?-preguntó Naruto olfateando tratando de decifrar aquel aroma

-Ramen-dijo Sakura al tiempo de servía en cada plato una porción de ramen

-Perfecto!-gritó Naruto emocionado por el olor de aquel ramen

-Huele bien, Sakura-dijo Hinata

-Gracias-dijo sakura

-No tengo apetito de ramen-dijo Sasuke

-Vamos a comer ramen…Sasuke…-dijo Sakura lanzando a Sasuke una mirada asesina

-Esta bien- dijo Sasuke resignándose a que nunca podría ganarle a Sakura

-Después de aquella deliciosa comida (en especial deliciosa para Naruto) Hinata y Sakura decidieron ir a distraerse un poco, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron ¨Entrenando¨

_Con Hinata y Sakura_

-Sakura, ¿Crees que sea buena idea empezar a vivir con Naruto?

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Es solo una pregunta

-Pues, en mi opinión te diría que si, ya que Naruto estaría muy feliz, ya que, es lo que más quiere en el mundo…

-Enserio?...El me a propuesto que vayamos a vivir juntos, muchas veces, pero no estaba segura

-Enserio?

-Si, pero ahora estoy más segura de mi respuesta…

- Y…¿Cuál será tu respuesta?

-Que…..SI!

-Me alegro mucho por ti y por Naruto

-Te preguntaría si te mudarías con Sasuke, pero ustedes ya viven juntos..

-Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón

~~Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto seguían ¨Entrenando¨, Sakura y Hinata seguían conversando…hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado tarde como para seguir conversando y ¨entrenando¨…Llegaron ambas chicas al lugar a las 6:30 (pm)

-Sasuke!-gritó Sakura

-Naruto-dijo Hinata pero mucho más bajo que Sakura

~~Al llegar ambos chicos con Sakura y Hinata… se despidieron y cada quien tomo rumbo a su casa… Naruto aún acompañaba a Hinata a su casa, pues, todavía no le había dicho que si se mudaría con el~~

^^Al llegar Sasuke y Sakura a el departamento, ambos se acostaron el en sofá y encendieron la tv. ^^

-Deberíamos ir mañana a comer fuera de aquí-dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos

-Cuando?-preguntó Sakura extrañada

-Mañana

-Pero, ¿no tienes misión?

-No

-Bueno, entonces me encantaría ir a comer fuera de aquí

-A donde quieres ir?

-Al parque

-Al parque?!

-Si… quiero un día de campo…

-Esta bien- dijo Sasuke resignándose

-Enserio…

-Si

-Gracias-dijo sakura en tono infantil y besó la mejilla de Sasuke

**Bueno aquí esta el cápitulo 2…espero haya sido de su agrado…jeje**

**Actualizaré cada día (cada día tendrán un capítulo nuevo)…al menos hasta que muera mi imaginación **

**Saludos desde MÉXICO!**


	3. Un día de campo muy especial

**Enserio, gracias por sus reviews me animan demasiado el día… **

**Bueno ya saben los personajes no son míos Etc. Etc.**

3.- Un día de Campo muy especial

_Al llegar la mañana_

Sasuke estaba recostado con su mano atrás de su nuca y Sakura estaba recostada en el pecho de Sasuke y con su mano rodeaba el torso bien formado de Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke tenía su mano sobre la cintura de Sakura…pero la alarma tenía que sonar y eso no tardó mucho…

-Apaga esa cosa-dijo Sasuke en tono adormilado con una pisca de enojo

-Ya voy-dijo Sakura seguido de ir a buscar la alarma por todas partes y desesperándose por no encontrarla….al encontrarla solo la apagó y volvió a la cama

-LEVANTATE!-dijo Sakura sacudiendo los hombros de Sasuke

-No….5 minutos más-dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a Sakura

-Y tu misión

-Te dije ayer que hoy no tenía misión

-bueno, entonces iré a hacer el desayuno y lo que vamos a comer en el parque…

^^Sakura bajó a la cocina, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno y la comida, tarareaba una linda canción y Sasuke tomaba una ducha^^

~Pov Sasuke~

Algun día le tendré que pedir a Sakura que sea mi esposa, pero, falta mucho para eso, creo, será mejor que me apresuré y deje de pensar en eso…

Pov Normal

Sasuke iba bajando por las escaleras, hasta que llegó a la cocina y abrazó la cintura de Sakura y plantó un beso en el cuello de esa pelirosa, aspirando el olor de su cabello

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y abrazando a Sasuke

-Muy buenos- diría yo

-Enserio?

-Si- dijo seguido de plantar un beso en los labios de aquella pelirosa haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco

-Ya está el desayuno?-preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el beso y el abrazo que había entre ellos dos

-Eh?...Aaa, si- dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco

-Entonces… te parece si desayunamos

-Si…esta bien

_Después de desayunar Sakura se dispuso a empezar a lavar los platos en los que habían desayunado_

-Sasuke, ya esta todo listo, nos podemos ir?-dijo Sakura tomando una cesta que estaba sobre la mesa

-Claro

_Al llegar al parque Sakura puso sobre el césped una manta, saco de la cesta la comida y la bebida (yupi, me quedo con rima), lo único que hacían era comer y conversar, pero eso era relajante, después de todo un día para ellos dos solos era algo relajante después de tanto que no pasaban un día solos_

~Pov Sasuke

Será este el momento en que le pida a Sakura que se casé conmigo?...debería de pedirle que se case conmigo ahora?…no se sentirá presionada?...es el momento perfecto , pero…

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke

-Si, que pasa?

-Te sientes bien?- dijo Sakura en tono un poco preocupado

-Si, me siento perfecto

-No pareces estarlo

-Enserio?

-Si….y eso me preocupa….¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro

-Bien, enseguida regreso

-Esta bien…¿no necesitas que te acompañe?

-No

Pov Sakura

Sasuke está muy raro…algo tiene o algo trae entre manos…es sospechoso…pero no puedo seguir cuestionándolo así…

Pov Sasuke

Es el momento, cuando Sakura llegue le mostrare el anillo, creo que sola se dará cuenta de que le estoy pidiendo matrimonio y no que le este enseñando el anillo

_Al llegar Sakura, Sasuke solo escondió la caja que contenía el anillo detrás de él..._

-Mira!, Hinata te está saludando-dijo Sasuke tratando de distraer a Sakura

-Eres un mentiroso-dijo Sakura después de voltear…pero al voltear con Sasuke se encontró con Sasuke extendiendo su mano con una caja que contenía un precioso anillo con diamantes

-Sakura…. Bueno…yo…te quería pedir.. que..si tu...quisieras…pues…ser…mi…esposa!

-Sasuke…yo…..Acepto tu propuesta- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se lanzaba a Sasuke y le entregaba un guerte abrazo, mientras que Sasuke le intentaba poner aquel anillo…

-Debería de contarle a Hinata?-dijo Sakura quien se encontraba recostada en el césped con Sasuke mirando su anillo

-Talvez-dijo Sasuke quien estaba abrazando a Sakura

-Esta bien…se lo contaré cuando nos vayamos a ir de aquí…¿te parece?-preguntó Sakura con un tono un poco infantil…

-Aún no me quiero ir-dijo Sasuke quien había cerrado sus ojos

-Por qué?- preguntó Sakura mirando a Sasuke y acurrucando su cara en el cuello de este

-Solo espera….-Dijo Sasuke quien seguía abrazando a Sakura y aún tenía los ojos cerrados

-Esta bien- dijo Sakura y cerró sus ojos también

**Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 3…espero les haya gustado... y si quieren dejar algún review…**

**Gracias por leer el fic…**

**Los quiero…Bye**


End file.
